


Best Christmas Gift Ever

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Announcements, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Suzy makes ornaments and Arin is determined to see them early this year.





	Best Christmas Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> for a fluff contest held by nathan

It was tradition at this point; Suzy would spend the time in between Thanksgiving and Christmas making at least three new ornaments for their tree. Arin would always try to sneak a peek, but she would push him out of the room and tell him they were for Christmas. This year, however, Suzy seemed to be far more jumpy about the ornaments than ever before, which just pressed Arin to sneak around and get a glimpse of the new decorations that added to their collection every year.

Arin finally managed to get Suzy out of the house long enough that he was confident he could see what the super secret surprise was. He had barely gotten the lid open before a hand flew out of nowhere and snapped the lid closed. Arin followed the still very attached hand up an arm and to the face of his beautiful wife, who managed to still be so amazing while angry.

“Arin,” she warned. “What did I say about opening the box?”

“Not to,” said Arin as his toe poked at a spot on the tile.

“And what were you doing?”

“I didn't open it all the way. Just enough for-”

“A peek?” 

Arin knew better to look Suzy in the eye and casually looked over her shoulder to the newest bug of their collection. “What's this one?”

“Arin.”

“Suzy.” Arin glanced down at his wife. Something was fleeting under the surface, something like worry. Why would she be worried about the ornaments? He hadn’t moved the box and nothing sounded like it broke. “What was that? Why are you worried?” They were ornaments, not a $10,000 dead insect.

“Arin, you know the rules.” Dodging the question, that's never good. “No peeks until Thursday at midnight.”

“Why are you home? I thought you were heading out with Holly and Ross.” Great. Now he was dodging the question.

Relaxing just a bit, just enough to ease Arin's own worry, Suzy sighed and shook her head. It was clear she was holding in a smile. “I was until I saw my husband acting like a child, trying to peek at his presents before Christmas.”

“C'mon, Suze, just one peek. One peek and I'll never, ever,  _ ever _ try to peek again.” Suzy raised an eyebrow and Arin clasped his hands together, pleading, “Please?”

After giving some puppy dog eyes to help his cause, Arin knew he had won out when Suzy turned back to the box that held the ornaments. She was going to tell Holly and Ross when she met with them for lunch and with Ross’ inability to keep a secret, she knew Arin would know before Christmas anyway. 

Suzy told Arin to turn around, so the other three wouldn't be ruined. After he did as asked, she carefully lifted the ornament that had taken the most time to make. It wasn't difficult, but it needed some planning, but it was absolutely perfect. Closing the box, she turned to Arin, “Okay, turn around.”

It was green. A pleasant green, not a puke or camo green. A pastel green that exudes peace. Reaching out, Arin cupped it and Suzy let it drop in his hands. It rattled, like a snake or a bag or trail mix when you're looking for the last of the m&m’s. Okay, a green rattle. That was all Arin was getting from the ornament.

“Turn it over.”

Arin glanced up at Suzy and the fleeting worry wasn't fleeting anymore. Slowly as to disturb as few beads in the ornament as possible, Arin turned it over. A word and a date. “Due July 18th,” Arin read. What was due?

Suzy stood quietly, trying to ease the tension rolling in her stomach. Watching Arin furrow his brow while he thought, she tried to remember they talked about this, planned it, not exactly, but not entirely a whatever happens happens type. “Are you…” What? What did she want to ask? Was he excited or nervous or upset?

Arin knew he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but he thought he would understand the ornament just a little. A green rattle with a date. Swallowing his pride, he spoke, “What's due?”

Blinking, Suzy was just a touch taken aback. Was it really that obscure? No. She had looked at so many pictures of wives surprising husbands with this ornament. Dates and colors varied a bit, but she figured Arin would still understand. “You don't get it?”

“No,” Arin shook his head, “I'm stumped. I love it, but I don't get it.”

“Shake it.”

Arin did so. “It rattles.”

Nodding, Suzy asked, “What else rattles?”

A shrug. “A rattle?” A baby's rattle. Oh. Arin looked down at the ornament. “Is this…” He looked up at Suzy through some hair, “Are you…?” She beamed, nodding. “You're joking. Suzy, don't joke about this.”

“Arin.”

“You're serious. We're, we're having a baby?”

“We're having-” was all Suzy could get out before Arin swept her into a kiss. A sweet deep kiss. When they broke apart, she huffed a laugh, “Let me finish next time.”

“But you're serious, right?”

Arin was staring into her eyes, hoping, praying that this wasn't some cruel trick. “As serious as possible.”

“How, how long have you known?”

How mad would he be when she told him? Probably not very. The only thing he got angry about was video games and it was at them, not really about them. “Three weeks.”

Arin hovered over her stomach, watching it and her stomach, “Can I…?”

Suzy smiled, “There's not much there, but sure.” Arin pressed his hand to her stomach and he half expected movement, but nothing. “They’re like the size of a pea, you won’t feel anything.”

“But,” Arin swallowed, lifting his face towards hers, “this is real. We’re really truly having a baby?”

“Really truly.”

Arin could feel his heartbeat slowly sync with his wife’s, with his child’s. It was real. He was going to be a dad. In seven months, he would hold his firstborn. He pulled Suzy close, trying not to cry, but holy shit, he was going to be a dad.

“Merry Christmas, Arin.”

“Merry Christmas, Suzy.” Best Christmas present ever.


End file.
